Giselle Vickers
Giselle Vickers (died February 3, 2016; true canon date unknown) is a character who serves as the main antagonist in Season 4 of ''Lab Rats: Bionic Island'' and the overall tertiary antagonist of ''Lab Rats/Lab Rats: Bionic Island''. She is a filmmaker, who created the Zombie Truck Stop film as well as many others, and even owns her own robotic company where she makes her androids. She is also the former college girlfriend of Douglas Davenport. At first, Giselle seemed nice to Adam, Bree and Chase, as she wanted to make a movie based on them called Bionic Action Hero. She invited her actor, Troy West, to the Davenport Bionic Academy, to make sure the film stayed realistic to the bionic lifestyle of the bionic teenagers. However, this was all a ruse, as she made her films in order to build android fighting machines. When Victor Krane sold out Adam, Bree and Chase to the entire world, Giselle became furious, and wanted to "eliminate the competition", so she kidnapped Chase in order to rip his chip out and get his intelligence. However, Troy betrayed her as he felt he was no longer needed, in which he shot her right after. After Troy's death, Giselle was revealed to be alive yet injured, and found Marcus' android body underneath rubble of Douglas' old lair in a government site, aiming to resurrect him and get her revenge on the Bionic Team. Giselle finally returned in ''The Vanishing'', where she reveals a resurrected Marcus Davenport to the Davenport family. While Marcus was busy torturing Daniel Davenport right in front of Donald and Douglas, Giselle was able to melt all the bionic superheroes' chips, leaving them powerless. As the bionic students left, Adam, Bree and Chase engaged in a final fight with her, leading to her death at the hands of her own whip when all three bionic heroes dodged it after Adam distracted her with his dancing. She is portrayed by Jessalyn Wanlim. Personality Giselle shares many traits with Douglas back when he was evil. She is a genius who is arrogant, ruthless and sociopathic, willing to eliminate those who stand her way. Giselle is completely amoral, devious and only cares about succeeding in her goals and benefiting herself. She believes that her android technology is far superior. As such, Giselle seeks to eliminate the Lab Rats and Bionic Soldiers. Giselle has no regard for Troy, and only considers him a weapon, similar to how Douglas had no regard for Marcus as anything more than a machine. However, unlike Giselle, Douglas showed some level of care for Marcus; Interacting with him in a father/son way. Biography Background Giselle was Douglas's colleague with who he dated for some time. Douglas shared with her research on bionic Androids. They broke up because of petty disagreements regarding their work. Giselle became a movie producer to finance her line of androids. Many of the movies she produced were Leo's favorites. Giselle eventually decided it was time to to unveil her androids to the public. However, the events of Victor Krane and S-1 revealed the Lab Rats' bionics to the world, and the Bionic War ended up taking the spotlight from her androids. To this end, Giselle became bent on eliminating Adam, Bree and Chase, and their bionic soldiers, so that the world will only have her androids to turn to. Giselle eventually mastered almost every bionic ability for her androids, but had yet to crack Chase's superintelligence. Giselle enlisted Troy West, an old-model android to obtain Chase's intelligence. Troy, however went against her, after finding out he meant nothing and became her enemy. Making A Movie and Capturing Chase Giselle and Troy visited the Bionic Academy and invited the Davenports to take part in a movie based on the lives of the Lab Rats. Troy tricked Bree into giving her Donald's files on Chase's chip. When the Davenports went to Hollywood, they were to take part in a movie, but as Bree discovered, the movie was a trap. Douglas hacked into all her servers and fried them with malware. Despite this, Giselle decided to kidnap Chase, and trapped the Davenports and rigged the movie set to explode. Giselle brought Chase into her lair, so that she can extract his chip and his super intelligence. As Adam and Bree were about to raid her lair, Giselle sent an elite android to the Bionic Academy that easily took out five bionic soldiers. Meanwhile, Giselle sent Troy to delay Adam and Bree. After getting past Troy, Adam and Bree found Chase on the table, believing him to be dead. However, Chase revealed himself to be alive, but Giselle summoned every android she had left to ambush the Lab Rats. Douglas and Leo came and blasted all the androids. Troy then decided to turn on Giselle because she wanted to get rid of him. Though Troy got killed, Giselle escaped. This ended up being a setback, as Giselle went to a pile of rubble, and found the remains of Douglas's greatest creation. Kidnapping the Bionic Soldiers Giselle was about to pull the trigger on her final plan, and hijacked the Bionic Soldiers' chips, forcing them and Daniel to Geo-Leap to her lair. When the Davenports came to her lair, she revealed to everyone that she rebuilt Marcus and upgraded him, and discovered that he had Chase's super intelligence all along. While Marcus incapacitated the Lab Rats and Leo, Giselle strapped the Davenport brothers into chairs. Giselle forced Donald to watch the Lab Rats and Bionic Soldiers suffer, while she had Marcus continuously harm Daniel in front of Douglas. Leo found a way out of the destruction chamber, but it was too late, the students and the Lab Rats' chips were destroyed. Death After destroying Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionic chips, she finds them in one of her hallways, takes a laser whip out and proceeds to fight them. In order to take the whip from her, Adam does his distraction dance, then Bree swiftly kicks Giselle's leg, causing Giselle to throw her whip in the air, and Chase catches the whip. But it was to no use, as she pulled out another. In the attempt to slice all three with the whip, she slings the whip hard at them, but they all dodged and Giselle ended up inadvertently wraped herself in the whip. It sliced through her completely and she fell apart into several pieces. Appearances Season 4 * Bionic Action Hero (first appearance) * The Vanishing (death) Mentions Season 4 * Bob Zombie Abilities/Equipment Abilities * Martial Arts: Giselle knows Martial Arts. It was shown when she battled Bree in hand-to-hand combat. Equipment * 'Laser Whip: '''In The Vanishing, she uses this against the team and the bionic students. It is also the weapon that caused her death. Trivia *Giselle is the second colleague and partner to betray Douglas, the first being Victor Krane. Unlike Krane, however, Douglas did not know Giselle was evil. *She dated Douglas for some time in college before dumping him later on. *She has made zombie movies in the past. *She is the only main antagonist of the series to have only hour-long episodes and not a single half-hour episode appearance, not counting mentions about her. *Giselle is the only main antagonist not to have made a cameo at the end of a previous season. Douglas made his cameo at the end of Season 1, while Victor Krane made a cameo at the end of Season 2. *Her goal is similar to Victor Krane's except she wants to create an android army. Unlike Krane, however, she names her creations. *She rebuilt Marcus. *Giselle is aware that Adam, Bree and Chase are Douglas' children, which is why she targets him and not Donald. *Giselle is supposedly the female counterpart to Douglas, both having built androids with bionic abilities (Giselle with Troy and Douglas with Marcus). *It's unknown if Giselle ever met Donald Davenport in college. *She is similar to Kuvira from ''The Legend of Korra, as she is the final season's enemy. Just like Kuvira, she became evil through the actions of another individual. *She is the third female villain in the series, the first being Taylor (S-1) and the second being Lexi. *Giselle became evil after Victor Krane posted a video of Adam, Bree, and Chase using their bionics (You Posted What?!?), which stopped her from unveiling her androids. *She is the final female antagonist, as well as one of the two final antagonists on the series (the other being Marcus). *Her whip is most likely based off of Whiplash, a Marvel supervillain. *Giselle's death is considered the most graphic in the entire series, as it was implied she got killed by being sliced into several pieces. However, her entire severed body was not shown onscreen as it would be too graphic for viewers. *While Marcus seemed to want to look up to her as a maternal figure, Giselle was not comfortable with him calling her "Mom". *After Marcus got rid of Donald and Douglas' weapons, Giselle fist bumped Marcus. *The last sound she makes as she dies was a bloodcurdling scream, probably as her whip tore her apart. It also seems like her last scream was meant to be a big "NO!" *She is the second human villain to die. The first was Victor Krane. **However, Giselle is the first normal human to die. **In addition, she is one of the only two main antagonists in the show to die, the first being Victor Krane, at least in terms of them being humans and not bionic people or androids. **It is also unknown if Giselle ever met Krane, but it could be a possibility if Krane gave her androids the ability to geo-leap. *Despite her being the main antagonist of the fourth season, she never made an appearance in previous seasons or Elite Force nor was she mentioned. *Her android technology would be put to good use; combined with the Davenports' bionic technology, a universal superchip was made to adapt to any operating system, giving all the students (and the mentors, minus Leo) their new upgrade. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Antagonists Category:Non-Bionic Category:Non-Bionic Antagonists Category:Undercover as Friends Category:Season 4 Antagonists Category:Recurring Character Category:Deceased